Mila Kunis
Mila Kunis (1983 - ) Film Death: *''Black Swan'' (2010) [Lily]: Stabbed in the stomach with a shard of glass by Natalie Portman during a struggle in Natalie's dressing room; Natalie then drags Mila's body into the closet. This turns out to be Natalie's hallucination; Mila survives the movie in reality. Television Deaths: *''Family Guy: Jungle Love''Family Guy (1999 series)(2005; animated) [Meg Griffin]: Impaled with darts and arrows by angry natives. (She appears in later episodes due to discontinuity) (Played for comedic effect) *''Family Guy: Peter`s Daughter ''(2007; animated) [Meg Griffin]: During a flashback she is shot to death by her father (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) after simply saying, “Hi Dad”. (Played for comedic effect) *''Family Guy: Three Kings'' (2009; animated) ' [''Meg Griffin]: In the Stand by Me segment, Meg appears as the dead body that Peter (voiced by Seth MacFarlane), Quagmire (also voiced by Seth), Cleveland (voiced by Mike Henry) and Joe (voiced by Patrick Warburton) discover. *Family Guy: Peter`s Progress ''(2009; animated) '[Meg Griffin/Meg Peterson]: In a past timeline Peter Peterson (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) shoots Meg Peterson with a muskeet. (Meg Griffin surivives the episode) (Played for comedic effect) ''' *Family Guy: Space Cadet ''(2013; animated) '[Meg Griffin]: Presumably dies after accidentally being ejected into space when Stewie (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) presses a button, thinking it'll prank her. (Played for comedic effect) *''Family Guy: Grimm Job ''(2014; animated) [Meg Griffin]: Presumably commits suicide by hanging in her bedroom. (Played for comedic effect) *''Family Guy: A House Full of Peters (2017; animated) '[Meg Griffin]: Assassinated by her Russian clone. *Family Guy: V is for Mystery ''(2018; animated)' [Meg Griffin]: Killed (off-screen) by Alex Borstein after Alex replaces her insides with bagpipes. (Played for comedic effect) Video Game Death: *''Saints Row (2005)'' [Tanya]: Falls to her death when Michael Clarke Duncan steps on her fingers while she is dangling on a ledge after being wounded by the player. Notable Connections *Mrs. Ashton Kutcher Kunis, Mila Kunis, Mila Kunis, Mila Kunis, Mila Category:Jewish Category:Brunettes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Parents Category:Family Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Motor Mouths Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Jewish-Ukrainian actors and actresses Category:Jewish-European actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Game Show Legends Category:CBS Stars Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Oz the Great and Powerful cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:The Price is Right cast members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Ukrainian-American actors and actresses Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars